Chaoticwatch
by Mozzy2
Summary: What if Overwatch, had a secret world like in Choatic. And in this world you became the hero. Abilities based on lore, not gameplay. I do not own the characters of Overwatch, or the concepts of Chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

Vic felt Like he was going to throw up. Like riding a roller coaster minus the fun. He lifted his head and looked around. He had been playing his favorite game Overwatch on his desktop. Vic mained Winston, a kickbutt supersmart gorilla.

He had been wrecking face as his favorite character when a promo code was sent to his computer. Promising an all new DLC. After entering the code. the computer had sucked him into the screen.

All around Vic people moved around. They were all characters from Overwatch. Tracer, Mercy, or Hanzo. Even a few nonplayable characters. From the comics that Vic read. Like Lynx 17.

The strangest thing was there were multiple examples of each characters. Vic saw at least four Tracers in the room. One was at a table surrounded by friends. (Even though one was a Widowmaker). Another danced to music in a corner. The third used a strange device. Sitting alone.

The fourth noticed Vic and blinked forward. "How's it going. You're new aren't you" said the Tracer. She was using the Slipstream outfit. "Where is this. I guess I am new" said Vic.

"This is Overcentral. Once you put in a code a small part of your head gets teleported here permanently. Inside the body of your main" said Tracer. "I'm Kara" said Tracer.

"Uh no. You're Tracer I've played Overwatch before" said Vic rubbing his head in confusion. How could Tracer not know who she was. Tracer-Kara laughed. "I'm not the real Tracer. She lives in Overwatch's world. Just like you're not the real Winston".

Vic's eyes widened he looked at his hands. Big and purple. He felt his face. Hairy. "HOW AM I WINSTON" Vic yelled. No one looked up. "Winston's your main right. So he's the only scan you've got. Oh I have an idea if your new you can join my team" said Kara. "What's your name".

"Uh Vic. What do you mean team" said Vic. "Well yeah. The Bluewatch. I came up with the name. Eversince Willy left we've needed a new team mate to play" said Kara. "I guess that sounds cool" said Vic.

"GREAT"! Said Kara. "Come on we can go scanning". Vic made a confused gorilla face. "Scanning"? Said Vic. "Well how else are you going to get some tech, and weapons. So you can play. We might even meet Winston himself" said Kara.

"Or maybe another Overwatch agent, that you could scan" said Kara. "Oh maybe Winston is using a cool skin. That would be nice for both me and you to get". Vic was a bit nervous. "Wait, we're meeting the real Winston how's he going to react to me".

Kara laughed. "Winston's a really nice guy. He won't mind you scanning some gear, or getting a scan of Winston. It's kind of like an autograph to them. Well some of them. Don't try to scan a Talon agent without a plan" said Kara.

She pulled out a device and tapped it. "I'll send you a scan of Winston's lab. Your scanner's probably in your pocket" said Kara. Vic reached into his pocket and pulled out his scanner. Sure enough a picture labelled Winston's lab was on the screen.

"Tap it" said Kara. She tapped the screen and disappeared. Vic did likewise. He teleported to a place he'd only seen in a cinematic for Overwatch before. Kara was there already. Inspecting a table. "Nothing new. You'll want the shield generator, and jump-pack. Anything else you want is labelled. I'm going to look around for Winston. It's been awhile since I've seen the guy" she said. Blinking away.

Vic moved forward. He moved his device over the thing labelled shield generator. He tapped a bar that read SCAN. In capital letters. After that was through he did the same to the jump pack.

A teslar cannon was hung nearby. Vic scanned that as well just to be safe. Kara zipped into the room. "GET TO COVER" she said. Ducking behind the table. "Why" said Vic. "Get back here" said a familier voice.

The Reaper walked into the room. Vic joined Kara behind the table. "How do we leave" he asked. "There's a house icon on the scanner. Tap it and you'll teleport back to Overcentral. But I dropped my scanner back there". Said Kara.

"What's going on. Reaper, and Winston don't get along as far as I know. What's Reaper doing here" asked Vic. "Well I'm guessing he's trying to get the locations of Overwatch agents. Like he was doing in that cinematic. Winston isn't home this time though" said Kara.

"Well why does he care if we're here. We can probably take him together" said Vic. Kara frowned. "He thinks we're the real Winston, and Tracer. He won't believe if we tell him otherwise. He'll think we're lying, and it's a big rule that you can't kill any important people in the Overwatch world. Omnic drones, and Talon cronies are fine. But people like Reaper are off limits" said Kara.

"Anything else I need to know" said Vic. Getting annoyed with his newfound friend. "It's not against the rules to help a certain faction. Just don't help them kill anyone important. If we had come as agents of Talon. Reaper would've been fine with us because that signifies we agree with them. But Winston wouldn't have been. Who you come as signifies which faction you agree with" said Kara.

Vic shrugged. "I'm not leaving you here. I can fight him right, while you get your scanner back". Kara nodded. "I guess that isn't against the rules. Just don't kill him".

Vic got up and raised his hands in a friendly way towards Reaper. "Is there any chance you'll believe I'm not the real Winston" said Vic. Reaper laughed. "That's what they all say". Reaper pulled out his shotguns, and fired forward.

That was when Vic remembered he didn't know how to fight. Reaper fired his shotguns. Vic barely rolled out of the way. He grabbed a rafter on the ceiling, and swung behind the Reaper like an ape.

Vic took a peek at the table. Kara was zipping down the hall to get her scanner back. Vic jumped forward, and smacked Reaper aside. Gorillas really were strong. "Maybe you aren't actually Winston. He would've used a gadget by now" said Reaper. Cracking his neck muscles.

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you" said Vic. Reaper shrugged. "Well you're with Overwatch". The Reaper resumed firing. Vic rolled out of the way. Reaper caught Vic in a hefty kick.

Vic lay on the ground as Reaper prepared to fill him with lead. Suddenly a burst of electricity filled the villain. Reaper yelled in pain, and disappeared into black mist. A huge purple gorilla stood in his place.

Kara beside him. "You did good. For someone who doesn't know how to fight" said the real Winston. "I was a little confused when I found who I thought to be Tracer wearing the slipstream outfit, in my lab. After Kara told me what was going on I got it".

Vic rubbed his head. "For a guy who's never won a fight Reaper hits hard". Winston laughed. "Yeah, Reaper's more powerful than you think" said Winston. "Nice to see you again big guy" said Kara.

"It's been awhile since you've wanted anything from me. Although Tracer's been saying you help her quite a bit" said Winston. Kara shrugged. "Guilty" she said. "You should be getting out of here. Teach that guy how to fight before he gets himself killed trying to help someone" said Winston.

"Okay. Vic tap the home button on the scanner" said Kara. She did just that and disappeared. Vic followed her, and teleported to Overcentral. "First thing's first I need to teach you how to fight" said Kara.

"KARA"! Yelled a voice behind them. A Reaper using the nevermore skin walked up to them. "Oh hey Danial" said Kara. "I've been looking for you all day, for a five v five" said Daniel. "Who's the Winston".

"We don't have to do five v fives anymore. I found us a team member. Daniel this is Vic" said Kara. Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You found us a noob" said Daniel. "We went to Winston's Lab, and he fought The Reaper" said Kara.

"Well I got a bit of help" said Vic. "But you scanned weapons" asked Daniel. "Uh yeah" said Vic. "Well come on then the rest of the team is waiting. I've been wanting to take down those Hoser's, The Dominators for a long time. But they always made the excuse. We only fight full teams" said Daniel.

"I have to start sometime" said Vic. Daniel led them towards a group of three. A Genji, Mercy, and Junkrat. "Let's do this" said Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you" said the Junkrat extending a hand, he was currently using the Toasted skin. Vic accepted the handshake. "Name's Joshua Kirby, but call me Josh" said the Junkrat.

"I'm Vic" said Vic. the Genji nodded. He was using the Sentai skin. "I am Barry, how long have you been playing".

The Mercy was using the Witch skin. "You know how to be Winston right. It's a lot different here than on a desktop. I'm Skylar" said the Mercy. Vic shrugged. "Well I haven't used any of the gadgets yet. But I've used the strength, and agility".

Skylar shrugged. "Well Daniel already went to find the Dominators, so you'll have to learn on the job". Kara zipped back with a plate full of sandwhiches, and cokes. "Lunch anyone" she said dropping the plate on the table where the team was sitting.

"Well thank you" said Josh grabbing a sandwhich and taking a bite. Vic said a brief thank you, and picked up a coke taking a sip. Barry removed his mouth piece and partook in a sandwhich.

Daniel manifested on top of the table. "Alright they agreed. We'll be fighting in the Assault Drone in the Horizon Lunar Colony. We'll definately need stealth. They have way too many gadgets to engage in a fire fight" said Daniel.

"Great, want one" said Kara. Offering Daniel a sandwhich. Daniel accepted it. He ate it under the mask. "Alright so I got some information on the Dominators" said Daniel.

The table turned into a computer screen. Six gamertags were shown on the table. Their respective mains were shown on the screen. Reinhardt, Widowmaker, Pharah, Zenyatta, Bastion, and Soldier 76.

"The usual attack strategy for the Dominators, is to send in Luke, and Lilyan to keep the enemy team back. With George in turret mode. Shielded by Kyle to kill off any flankers. Cecelia will give off the orb of harmony to any injured team mate. With Mollie to back them up from afar" said Daniel.

That was when something terrible dawned on Vic. "Uh I have a question" said Vic. "What is your question" asked Skylar. "This might sound stupid but what is it like to die in this game" asked Vic.

"It kind of hurts but you get teleported to a spectating room for ten seconds, and then get respawned if Skylar doesn't rez you" said Barry. "Come on guys let's win this thing" said Josh. The Bluewatch moved to what must be the Assault Drone.

They went into a room labelled Horizon Lunar Colony. The Dominators waited for them. The Soldier 76, Luke was using the Stunt Rider skin. Kyle used the Bloodhardt skin. The Widowmaker was sporting the Talon skin.

Cecelia used the Cultist skin. Lilyan was adorned in the Jackal skin. George used the Gearbot skin. "Ready to get your faces pounded in" bragged Luke.

"I was about to tell you the same thing" said Kara. George laughed. The two teams were suddenly teleported to the Horizon Lunar Colony. "Kara, Barry I need you to be a distraction so we can get out of spawn. After we're through join us outside the colony" said Daniel.

Barry nodded. the doors suddenly opened. Kara, and Barry swiftly exited the building. Gunshots fired. Vic heard metal hit metal and the gunshots came from farther away. "Come on" said Daniel.

Bluewatch ran out of the entrance. Daniel stopped in a small room. Vic looked out of the door. Lilyan had come back. Vic had expected Barry, and Kara to make a distraction longer than a minute.

"Vic throw your generator" said Daniel. Vic pulled out one of the gadgets he'd scanned. he tossed it towards the outside of the room. A large shield appeared, Lilyan moved forwards she stepped inside of it.

Seeing no one she winked and nodded knowingly. "Well I guess no one is inside of this not even a sneaky Sombra. DANIEL" she shouted. She fired a rocket and blew herself up.

"Idiot" said Josh. "Forward. Go, go, go" said Daniel. The four of them rushed to the next room. Now all they had to do was sneak up the stairs and they'd be right above the capture point if this map was the same on the computer as it was in person.

"Josh, you're up" said Skylar. Josh pulled out a mine and threw it over to the right. He detonated it and George started to fire rounds in the explosion's direction. The team hurried up the stairs.

Vic noticed a venom mine at the top of the stairs and finally tested out the Tesla cannon. The mine exploded. The team rushed outside before they were noticed. They waited, and finally Barry, and Kara joined them.

"What does Luke have that kept you under wraps so long" said Daniel. Kara shivered. "He's got a gun that charges his ult super fast. Three hits is all it takes". Barry nodded. "Lilyan somehow scanned something to improve the power of her rockets".

"Come on guys. We need to get down there before we lose the element of suprise. Vic I need you to handle Mollie" said Daniel. Vic gave him a soldier's salute. The team rushed back into the colony.

Everyone apart from Vic rushed towards the low ground. Vic used his jetpack, and apelike agility to move easily. He found Mollie disregarding her surroundings on top of a rafter.

The sniper took aim, and nailed Josh, who was about to attach a mine to Kyle. With a bullet through the head. Vic's team mate fell with an explosion. Skylar was nearby however she revived her team mate.

Vic pulled the trigger on his cannon, and Mollie took one hundred volts through the back. Mollie fell. "That was easy" said Vic. He jumped down to join his team. Just in time to take a hammer to the face.

Vic lay on the ground not quite dead but stunned. As he saw his cracked glasses. Vic was filled with a blind rage. His eyes glowed with electricity as the giant purple ape roared.

He leapt forward punching Kyle in the face. The Reinhardt crumpled from the blow. That left Cecelia who'd hung back. Kara blinked forwards and killed the enemy.

"Yes" she said. "VICTORY SCREECH"! Yelled Josh as confetti cannons launched gold paper, and intercoms yelled. "Victory goes to. Bluewatch".


End file.
